


У невозможности на ложе

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Доктор надеется, что стена отчуждения между ним и Мисси однажды треснет.





	У невозможности на ложе

**Author's Note:**

> В названии и эпиграфе используются строки из стихотворения Эндрю Марвелла "Определение любви".

Нам не сойтись, пока стихии  
Твердь наземь не обрушат вдруг...  
Эндрю Марвелл "Определение любви"

 

Поцелуй издевательски нежен и холоден, как укус змеи. Так же холодны ее глаза. Доктора пугает такая Мисси, и потому он не сопротивляется, давая ей возможность вжимать себя в стену Хранилища, впиваясь в губы, но не делает попытки ответить.  
Через несколько мучительно долгих мгновений он понимает, что ошибся в сравнениях: в укусе змеи наверняка было бы больше душевного тепла, чем в ледяной ярости Мисси сейчас. Ему хочется прекратить все немедленно, но она сильная, она очень сильная, и ее длинные пальцы впиваются в его запястья, оставляя темные ободки синяков, которые не сойдут еще несколько дней.  
Она отпускает его только решив, что вдоволь наиздевалась, отходит, демонстративно поправляя юбку, и Доктор ловит на себе ее взгляд: ледяной, но с искрой на дне, вызов, вопрос... Но она отводит глаза быстрее, чем ему удается разгадать загадку.  
Ему остается только надеяться, что однажды она найдет в себе силы простить его и принять его решение. А до этого -- заботиться о ней, как полагается заботиться о лучшем друге, попавшем в самую горькую из всевозможных бед.  
Заботиться, а не сторожить.  
О друге, а не пленнике.  
\-- О, не пытайся взглядом проделать во мне дыру, Доктор, -- она кривит губы в саркастической усмешке, и Доктор вынужденно отводит взгляд. Рано или поздно Мисси услышит. Он сможет сделать так, чтобы Мисси услышала. 

***

Для второго поцелуя требуются годы. Доктор все чаще ловит себя на мысли, что в тот момент, когда он уже готов протянуть руку и коснуться ее плеча, или поправить выбившийся из прически локон, или просто взять ее руки в свои, что-то не позволяет ему это сделать. Внутренний запрет, о котором он не знал сначала, а потом стало поздно что-то менять. Единственный шанс спасти Мисси обернулся для него невозможностью быть с ней рядом иначе, чем на космически далеком расстоянии. Стена холода и отчуждения тает медленно, слишком медленно для того, чтобы можно было изменить положение вещей. Доктор благодарен ей за это. Но вместе с тем ему все чаще кажется, что этой стене не суждено рухнуть, что они слишком разные, что все, что он говорит и делает, Мисси не может и не хочет понять.  
Да и как, самом деле, можно оценить красоту Вселенной изнутри гулких стен подземного Хранилища?  
У Доктора опускаются руки. Мисси, запертая в четырех стенах, быстро теряет интерес к любому занятию, которым он пытается отвлечь ее. Если бы только была допустимая возможность взять ее с собой к звездам, если бы только она снова могла чувствовать себя свободной... Ему не нужен был ментальный контакт, чтобы понимать, что ее мучает, память о Трензалоре въелась в него, как копоть, пропитала насквозь, как сигаретный дым пропитывает курильщика, захватила, лишив навсегда возможности побега. И тысячу лет спустя Хранилище станет ее собственным Трензалором: ее сердца будут разбиты, потому что дикие звери чахнут в четырех стенах.  
Поэтому когда в Университете на списание идет старый концертный рояль, потому что руководство получило дополнительное финансирование, он долго не раздумывает.  
\-- Зачем он мне? -- холодно интересуется Мисси, и Доктор молча кладет на крышку рояля стопку нот.  
Через неделю она просит еще.  
Через полгода он скупает для нее весь ассортимент музыкальных магазинов, и отдельно -- всего Шопена, которого только найдет, ноты, записи, книги... И все это длится до тех пор, пока она сама не дает ему выйти из Хранилища, просит взять стул и сесть.  
Доктор медленно опускается в кресло, смутно ожидая чего угодно, но она всего лишь садится за рояль и открывает крышку. Доктор впервые слышит как она играет -- и понимает, что был несправедлив к ней.  
Мисси лучше него видит в музыке свободу.  
Тоска, проливаясь на черно-белые клавиши из-из под ее тонких пальцев, заполняет его целиком, проникая до самых сердец. Когда она перестает играть, Доктор еще некоторое время сидит, не шевелясь, и чувствует, как щеку обжигает непрошеная слеза.  
Мисси подходит, и стирает ее рукой, наклоняясь к нему слишком близко.  
\-- Возможно, ты в чем-то прав, -- задумчиво говорит она, глядя ему в глаза, и он видит в них ту же тоску, которая заживо выедает его изнутри.  
Губы у нее мягкие и соленые, и Доктор не задумывается о том, чьи это слезы.

***

Когда спустя время Доктор видит Мисси в ТАРДИС после плачевной экспедиции на Марс, он испытывает эмоции, много эмоций, сложных, мучительных и местами неотделимых друг от друга чувств, главное из которых -- облегчение.  
\-- Останься здесь, мне нужна твоя помощь, -- бросает он и хочет уйти, сбежать, лишь бы не смотреть на нее и не давать никаких объяснений. Он спиной чувствует ее удивление. Шок. Поражение. Он переиграл ее там, где никогда не собирался играть.  
\-- Почему, Доктор? -- только и спрашивает Мисси, продолжая рассеянно поглаживать приборную панель ТАРДИС. Она так и не отошла от нее ни на шаг, точно всерьез чего-то боялась.  
Он замер вполоборота, пытаясь одновременно смотреть на нее и избегать ее взгляда, темного и смущающего, скрывающего в глубине темных зрачков неизвестную зарождающуюся Вселенную. Игры с Хранилищем встали у него поперек горла. Она могла сбежать, могла сделать что угодно, но предпочла спасти их и остаться, точно зная, что он будет зол, о нет, в гневе, он страшно разгневается и снова запрет ее за монументальной непроницаемой дверью.  
Доктор видеть уже не мог эту дверь.  
\-- Я могу присматривать за тобой и здесь.  
\-- А если я захочу сбежать?  
\-- ТАРДИС сделает так, что ты не сможешь выйти за дверь, даже если очень захочешь. А наблюдать из окна тебе быстро наскучит.  
\-- Предлагаешь сменить клетку на клетку?  
Вселенная в ее глазах начинает темнеть, и Доктору страшно, что едва разгоревшийся огонь погаснет, не успев как следует разгореться.  
\-- Нет, не клетку. Это космический корабль, если ты забыла. И он отвезет нас туда, куда мы захотим. Ты захочешь. Любые звезды, любые планеты, мы будем путешествовать, и ты с нами. Потому что я этого хочу.  
Слова даются Доктору тяжело, так тяжело, что он уже не знает, как с ними справиться -- они терпкие, горькие и вяжут ему язык. Она милосердна. И в этом ее поцелуе, коротком и нежном, Доктор чувствует благодарность, на которую не имеет никакого права. 

***

Доктор открывает настежь двери ТАРДИС и протягивает руку.  
\-- Я могу выйти? -- удивленно спрашивает Мисси, и Доктор решительно кивает.  
\-- Только быстро, я отослал Нардола, а у Билл нашлись свои дела, -- добавляет он, и Мисси, наконец, вкладывает пальцы в его ладонь.  
\-- А как же..? -- спрашивает она, и Доктор отмахивается свободной рукой: мол, потом починю обратно. Мисси делает круг по его кабинету, с интересом разглядывая обстановку. Она никогда не была здесь, ей все интересно, и Доктор с интересом наблюдает, как она до всего старается дотронуться, подержать в руках, повернуть и разглядеть вблизи.  
\-- Значит, вот как ты живешь? -- весело спрашивает Мисси, доходя до его стола. Улыбка пропадает с ее лица, когда она видит фотографии.  
\-- Твоя жена?  
\-- Она давно умерла, -- напоминает Доктор.  
Мисси отставляет фотографию, и он не может не уловить перемены в ней: как будто солнечный луч скрылся за тучами. Хотя на самом деле в комнате много, очень много солнца, закатный вечер заливает золотом темное дерево мебели, бросает отблески на стены, и Мисси тоже золотится в его свете, оглядывается по сторонам, как будто и не знает куда себя деть. Доктор никак не может привыкнуть к переменам в ее настроении: иногда она начинает теряться в пространстве, не знать, куда себя деть, прячет руки, и Доктор решает, что надо вмешаться.  
На его любимом подоконнике хватает места для двоих, чтобы любоваться закатом, спешащими по своим делам студентами и золотистой листвой конца лета.  
\-- Зачем ты меня сюда позвал? -- осторожно спрашивает она, и Доктор чувствует жар, исходящий от ее кожи.  
\-- Затем, что я хочу тебе верить, -- тихо отвечает он, пряча взгляд. Она протягивает и отдергивает руку, словно боится обжечься, и он перехватывает ее пальцы: с каждым разом прикасаться к ней все легче, стена тает и плавится, страшные времена отчуждения позади, и он на самом деле хочет...  
\-- ...представь себе: корабль терпит бедствие. Ты, вместе с Билл и Нардолом, высадишься туда и исправишь проблему. Как тебе такой ход событий?  
\-- А если я только и жду возможности убить пару-тройку беззащитных космических кочевников? -- Мисси по-птичьи склоняет голову к плечу, заставляя Доктора рассмеяться:  
\-- Поверь, Билл и Нардол точно смогут тебя от них уберечь.  
\-- Ничего не путаешь? Меня -- от космических кочевников?... -- она заливисто смеется, и смех ее такой же золотистый, как убывающие солнечные лучи, и обрывается в один миг, стоит ей прижаться губами к его губам.  
Коротко и целомудренно, но этого хватает, чтобы сердца Доктора зашлись в спешке, пытаясь угнаться за ворохом новых ощущений, которым он до сих пор не знал ни имени, ни названия. 

***

Доктор почти заканчивает работу, за стенами наступает глухая ночь: темнота обрушивается на пятьсот седьмой этаж как на южный город: мгновенно и беспощадно. Мисси врывается в сарай, где он в уединении тщится усилить дальность действия бомб, так быстро, что не оставляет ему ни малейшего шанса.  
Ее руки впиваются в расстегнутый воротник рубашки, и ему не остается ничего иного, как податься навстречу, сталкиваясь с ней взглядами.  
Ее поцелуй не похож ни на один из предыдущих -- он горячий, обжигающе горячий, торопливый и очень жадный, она толкается языком в его рот, тихо стонет, вжимаясь в него, притягивая к себе. Доктор чувствует солоноватый привкус, шумно вдыхает воздух и только после понимает, что просто перестал дышать.  
\-- Доктор... -- почти отчаянно шепчет Мисси, и Доктор перестает понимать. Понимать, думать, анализировать, волноваться, считать, размышлять, рассуждать он будет потом, когда отпустит ее, но в этот момент ему нет дела до чего-то кроме.  
Ее глаза блестят в темноте, и Доктор тонет в черной тоске, в отчаянии, которое видит на дне разлившихся зрачков, и отчаянно пытается разглядеть что-то кроме тоски и отчаяния. Он вжимает ее в стену, не задумываясь, что причинит ей боль, и впервые целует сам, с той же жадной готовностью, с которой пришла сюда она. Мисси больше ничего не говорит, только отвечает на поцелуй, выпустив из хватки рубашку, запуская пальцы в волосы, задыхаясь, но не все равно не размыкая губ.  
Доктору кажется, что прошла вечность, прежде чем он разомкнул объятия, и вместе с тем -- что не прошло и пары минут. Она поправляет прическу, бледная и замученная, и Доктор впервые думает о том, что она устала, так устала, не меньше чем он, а может быть, намного сильнее. Он хочет спросить что-то, может быть, подбодрить, поддержать на пути, который выпал им всем поровну, но натыкается на ее взгляд как на непреодолимую преграду. Мисси вздрагивает, опускает голову и тихо выскальзывает в непроглядную черноту ночи, в сторону полей, где ждет ее собственное альтер-эго.  
В черной глубине ее глаз он на краткий миг видит звезды, все звезды Вселенной, о которых только мог мечтать, всего на миг, но единственного мига хватает, чтобы всколыхнуть жар надежды в его душе. 

***

Когда Мисси уходит, Доктор смотрит ей вслед и чувствует тепло ее пальцев, остывающее на ладони. Не сегодня -- не значит никогда. Он благодарен ей за надежду -- дар щедрый и незаслуженный, но вселяющий уверенность в новой встрече. Пока они живы, они будут идти параллельными дорогами через бесконечную Вселенную, и рано или поздно Мисси -- Мастер, драгоценный упрямый друг -- будет готов встать рядом с ним. Однажды... Однажды это произойдет. Этой надежды хватит на то, чтобы пережить еще одну ночь, а большего он не ждет. Не в этом месте, не в это время, где начнется и кончится его война.


End file.
